Son of Kronos
by JustAlilBlue
Summary: Perseus is the son of Kronos, raised by Titans to wage war on the Olympians.
1. Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Perseus stared at the sword in his hand, feeling the power humming deep inside it. It was a weapon of power, a blade worthy to bathe itself in the blood of immortals til its thirst would be quenched. The blade swirled with different metals, silver, celestial bronze, imperial gold, and cold steel. It had been cooled in the ichor of multiple minor deities and powerful monsters and even some taken from less than willing titans. In Perseus' mind it was the most beautiful weapon in the world, which was why he was trying to name it currently. Sitting on a small throne in the grand courtyard of Mount Othrys. He had tried everything from latin to greek to plain old names. All female, for some reason the blade gave him a very feminine feel, and he always trusted his feelings. While he was musing, in his own world, there was a meeting of titans happening around him. The largest gathering in millenia.

"We should strike right away! The Olympians have been lazy long enough, time to put fear in their hearts again, unlike anything they have ever felt!" Pallas yelled out, sick of having to wait for war now that much of his family was outside the Pit.

"Peace, Pallas. Patience will be rewarded with destruction in the form of our young prince, let him grow his power further and we will not fail."

"Peace is all you preach, Perses, I have had enough of the slavery of peace!" The two titans bickered with each other trying to convince the same council of what to do and when to do it.

Krios sighed deeply, staring at his sons wishing they could agree with each other on something for once. Menoetius smiled widely at Pallas, a strange look for the titan of anger. Mnemosyne was advising remembrance of past mistakes to deaf ears. Hyperion grumbled to himself as he nursed a nasty hangover from a nectar and whiskey concoction he had discovered the week before. The titanesses talked among themselves to try to tune the arguments out.

"What does the Prince say?" Prometheus spoke loudly, clearing the other voices out of the way like a tidal wave as a heavy feeling fell into the room and onto Perseus' shoulders. Lifting his eyes from his sword, he looked at the gathered deities waiting for him to speak.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat before speaking, "My father... took a great risk to bring me into this world, setting back his reforming by decades. I say it is my duty to clear his path back into it. We pick a fight. Make it loud and begin the campaign. The first war took eleven years, we have to be prepared for it to take longer this time. Monsters are stirring from the depths at a rapid pace, we use this time to our advantage and strike hard while the gods are unaware and wile away their lives on their false thrones. We start the war we must finish it, if you aren't prepared to fight for your lives thrones and my father, leave. But to those that stay, gore and glory await us, let us make the world remember the strength of Othrys!" The throne room was silent for a heartbeat before the titans in the room erupted into a chant that would have struck fear into the heart of Olympus, no one leaving and all looking to the Son of Kronos as their current leader.

It was a strange feeling for the sixteen year old half-titan. To be looked up to by millenia old deities was not what he thought would happen when he was just a child, but now he was in the position as the only one Kronos would speak to from the pit. He was the only one with direct insight into what his father wanted and his father was King of the Titans, so he was often looked on to be the final decision lately.

It was an hour later when Percy was walking out of Othrys into a clearing, broken down ancient structures surrounding the top of the mountain and in the middle was a dark swirling pillar laid on the shoulders of a titan. Atlas had been driven into a sort of madness after so long of holding the sky. They had attempted freeing him, replacing his burden to several powerful monsters but they crumbled to dust in an instant and it took Perseus' powers over time to be able to get Atlas back under the sky in time. But he wasn't what Perseus had come for.

On a raised dais was a massive cracked and burned stone throne, and sitting in it was a golden coffin. Inside it was the pieces of his father's body reforming. He always felt at his most powerful close to the throne and coffin, like he could stop time all around the world with barely a thought, it was intoxicating. His eyes glowed and the scythe symbol activated, glowing the same gold as Perseus' eyes. The son of Kronos fell to his knees and winced as his mind held his father's thoughts.

It took Kronos no more than ten seconds to recall the entire council and Perseus couldn't read anything through their mental link.

"So the war will finally start. Well done, Perseus. You enjoy the power you have over them don't you? Ruling is addictive, do not let it go too far, you are the only child I like." There was a hint of cold amusement in his tone but all Perseus could do was nod in response.

"What is your first move?"

"That is why I am here, you tell me where to aim my blade and I won't miss."

"Strike deep right away, most of the gods stay on Olympus, but the wine god stays in their little demigod camp. Kill him. Make Olympus fear us right away."

"It will be done, father."

"The first strike must connect, put them on the back foot, now leave I must prepare to rule the Earth once more!"

Perseus was breathing heavily, and had already sweat through his shirt. Standing back up he felt the cold air touch his skin sending a chill down his spine. The war was to begin and his first step? Kill an Olympian god. He touched his watch, getting the comforting feeling his blade always gave him. If there was one thing he was good at it was killing so he would do just that.

By the time he got to his room in the heart of Othrys he was exhausted from the politics of immortal beings and the meeting with Kronos. If he was anyone else he would have said time slowed down during the council but he knew that wasn't true. Stripping out of his clothes he got ready to shower before he relaxed the night away, in preparation for the war council that was bound to happen the next day. But as he stepped in to the bathroom he found the light on and the water running and he grinned in anticipation. He was sure she would have been gone by now, back with her sisters. He set aside his towel and wordlessly stepped into his shower.

_

It was 10:01 in the morning when Perseus woke up, feeling the weight of the beatiful nymph's head on his chest, her black hair spread all over and her copper skin warm against his. He spent a while just looking down at her and enjoying her presence and the feeling of time flowing around them. Half an hour later her eyes started opening to find herself in a position she had started waking up in more and more often lately.

"Good morning, Aigle." Her pillow spoke from beneath her.

"Mmm, not yet..." She mumbled.

"Hmmm, I could live with that but, I am sure your sisters are wondering where you are by now."

"And I'm sure they have a good idea where I am." She said more annoyed that he was actually waking her up now.

"Well, no matter what, I have to get up and you're no feather." He cracked a smirk at her glare, knowing very well he would pay for it at some later time.

"Fine, you can go but don't expect me to be here tonight." The Hesperide huffed out as she rolled over so her back was facing Percy. He laughed silently and leaned so he was over her. She tried to keep her eyes closed but relented and finally looked up at the demi-titan abover her.

"What?" She tried to glare again, but Percy paid it no mind.

"You're cute when you try to be angry." He said simply, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. She said nothing, but the blush on her cheek was clearly visible.

"I probably won't be back for a while. But feel free to come here whenever you want."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" She asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"To start a war."

_

It was all planned out by mid-afternoon. Prometheus would meet the gods and speak of war and Kronos' rising. Offer a place on the winning side to all present, and when turned down, he would flee as fast as Hades. Meanwhile, Perseus would sneak into the demigod camp and wait for Dionysus to return, but it would take some time to get an audience with all the Olympians. However the gods were nothing if not predictable and they always met on the solstices and the summer solstice was just a few days away.

The night of the solstice, Perseus was hiding in the shadows of the woods that surrounded the camp, the moon shining brightly overhead, bathing the camp in a silvery light. The cabins laid haphazardly in the distance, but his focus was on the big blue house. He pulled his hood lower, so no light reflected off his face and pulled his sleeve down over his watch. He started walking towards the house that held one of the greatest teachers and trainers in the world, and the laziest god. Chiron was asleep in his quarters and didn't even stir at the creaking of the wood outside his door, he had no clue his half-brother stood outside it. Perseus found the wine god's room with no trouble and found himself with nothing to do but wait.

_

Prometheus was on his knees in front of the Olympians. A position he had hated for millenia.

"Why are you here, Titan!" Zeus yelled out, head swirling after being filled with nectar and wine.

"No need to yell, Zeus, I come with glad tidings! Lord Kronos rises soon! He comes back to reclaim his throne and rule the world!

"What?!" Ares roared out but nobody heard him.

"Of course this will bring silly things like war and all but all who wish to side with the Titans are welcome!"

"If there is to be war your blood shall be the first!" Zeus rose in a rage and reached for his lightning bolt only to find it missing. "What is this?!"

"I believe my welcome has run out, we should do this again soon!" Prometheus disappeared in a blast of white light that cracked the marble floor beneath him, leaving a very angry and paranoid group of gods behind him.

_

It was midnight when Dionysus finally got to his room in the Big House, after dealing with grumpy gods and then curious Chirons even the Olympian felt like sleeping for a week, especially with the hangover he knew he was bound to have the next morning. Perseus stood with sword drawn and held behind him, hiding in the shadows behind the door.

"What sort of prank are you planning this time?" Dionysus' voice was so tired, Perseus almost felt bad when he stepped closer and ran his blade straight through the god's back, piercing his heart. Dionysus' mouth was instantly covered in golden ichor as he gasped, unable to draw air in. In a last ditch effort, he summoned his thyrsus, swinging it over his head, only to have time slow his strike and the sword to pulled from his back and swing into the air as time resumed and his weapon was chopped in half, releasing an explosion of power that blew him into the wall, dying instantly, ichor splattered all over the room. Perseus was lucky, the explosion of the god's symbol of power only knocking him off his feet. Grinning to himself, he felt his heartbeat thumping so fast it was bound to burst out his chest as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. Hearing shouts from the distance, Perseus was forced to leave quickly. Ichor shining brightly on his dark cloak.

The next day the only report of anything unusual was a satyr describing tiny gold stars running to the woods. He was dismissed faster than Dionysus had been killed. Olympus was in an uproar at the sight of the wine god's destroyed throne, and Chiron's description of last night's events. The disappearance of one Hermes camper went completely unnoticed, Luke Castellan was almost halfway to Othrys already with lightning bolt in his posession. It had been easy, taking the daughter of Athena's hat of invisibility and then while Prometheus had their full attention, grabbing the master bolt had been _too easy_. And it was the rush he got that felt the best, honestly. The gods would pay for how they treated their children and he would be one of the collectors of their debts, and he would do everything he could to keep the titans in line. He knew they couldn't be trusted fully, but Perseus was a halfblood too, he would make sure of the same, at least Luke hoped he would.

_

Staring at his sword, Percy felt like he knew the purpose of his sword now, it was _Vengeance_, against the corruption of the gods. As he thought the word, it appeared on the crossguard. The letters looking beautiful and deadly at the same time. The act of war he had committed the night before, making his blood run high still, a whole twenty-four hours later. He heard a bush rustle behind him and spun on his heels, ready to kill anything that crossed his path.

"Touchy aren't we?" He immediately calmed down hearing the voice behind him. Iapetus had finally come to get him.

"I just killed Dionysus, forgive me for being a little jumpy." He said with a grin.

"Well done, little Prince! The war shall be won in no time at this rate!" Perseus glared up at the massive titan.

"I'm not little! You are just large." His voice held humor in it as their usual argument started.

Iapetus had taken Perseus in and trained him since he was a very young boy. He was almost more his father than Kronos, though Kronos did have an excuse at least.

"We should get back to Othrys, I think your Hesperide has grown anxious with no word from you." Blushing, Percy just sent another half-hearted glare at the titan.

"Let's go then." Holding out his hand for Iapetus to flash him to Othrys' throne room.

Prometheus was revelling in the tale from Mt. Olympus, everyone laughing at the description of Zeus' reaction. Everything stopped when Iapetus and Perseus flashed into the middle of the room.

Percy threw down the broken pieces of Dionysus' thyrsus and the mood turned into celebration for the rest of the night, nectar flowed like water as did wine ironically. Many titans disappeared together through the night. The oldest of the titans felt something in the halls that hadn't been there in forever, life. Percy was about to leave to find Aigle, when the doors crashed open and a tall figure stood next to a much smaller one.

"Oceanus." Hyperion growled out, flames appearing on his head. "How dare you show your face on Othrys!" He started walking toward his older brother, flaming sword appearing in his hand, when curses came from the smallest throne in the room. Perseus was on a knee, holding his head.

"Stand down, Hyperion, Kronos wishes for us to hear him out." Hyperion glared one last time at Oceanus and Tethys before the flames burned out, leaving the throne room in eerie shadows.

Oceanus started to speak but was cut off by the Son of Kronos.

"Have care how you speak, your tongue is in danger." Perseus stared at him coldly.

"My wife and I wish to return to Othrys, to fight against the Olympians."

"Why now? Last time you seemed to be happy enough to fight your family." Oceanus shuffled nervously, fingers grasping tightly at the silver trident in his hand.

"We made a mistake, thinking the gods would be kinder than they were and fearing their power and weapons. They replaced us without a thought, no reward but putting us under little more than house arrest for a thousand years and now they are so caught up in themselves that they care not what we do. The Olympians have become weaker, while Othrys regrows, we wish to regrow along with it."

"And when the next "gods" come to challenge Othrys' power? What _then_? How can we trust you to stay loyal when you have so clearly shown how loyal you can be."

"I don't suppose an oath on the Styx will suffice?" Tethys spoke quietly. She got only nods in return. Perseus winced as his father spoke to him again.

**_'An oath to Khaos.'_** The words came from Perseus' mouth but they were not his. The two titans of the sea paled at the words, knowing there was no going back on that promise ever.

'**_The oath or your lives!' _**Every other titan drew their weapons on the previously disloyal titans. They gazed into each other's eyes, Tethys seemed to win the argument with her stubborn husband.

"We swear to Khaos we will not betray Othrys again." The whole room shook, pieces of rubble flew across the room and some were thrown off their feet.

**_'Tread carefully brother.'_** Perseus collapsed, unconscious. The throne room was silent, all eyes on their new allies. Hyperion stepped up to Oceanus before he spread his arms and brought him into a hug.

"Our family is almost complete once again."

_

Perseus' eyes opened to a welcome sight. He was on his bed with Aigle staring down at him worriedly. The only bad thing was the pounding in his head.

"Percy?" Aigle's voice was worried, he had been knocked out for hours and had showed no signs of waking up. Percy didn't speak just reached up and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and bed. Her laugh was the purest thing he had ever heard and he was desperate to hear more of it.

"You were here again." He whispered in her ear.

"Where else would I be?" Right then he didn't want to think of any answer, he just wanted to hold her and sleep for days.

**A.N. I didn't think I would post this because of my other stories but... screw it, I don't care. You can never have too many stories lul.**

**I don't think i've read a story with Percy as the son of a titan that actually fights for the titans, or one that doesn't just villainize the titans (maybe one) so this is my take on Percy as the son of kronos idea. Also gods are not necessarily evil in this, just the enemy. War is a grey area where questions of right and wrong barely have a foothold.**

**A lot happened for a first chapter, idk if that's good or not.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**If you want updates it's easier to write with more interactions. Seriously. I get excited at every notification :D**

**Peace.**

**(P.S. Next updte will hopefully be Power)**

**(P.P.S. I won't write lemons but there will be sexual themes as seen above)**


	2. Chapter II

**A.N. Please review follow and fav. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

Perseus was nervous. It had been years since he had seen his mother. Even though they loved each other they couldn't _not _argue. So he was sure he would never get her blessing for what he needed to do, but he needed to try. He looked at the small house from the driveway. It was a small two-story homey looking house with a big yard and toys spread all over. He knew she had found someone when he was about nine, but seeing that she had other children was hard, she had done her best to hide her family from him and the rest of his family. It was three in the afternoon, when he knocked on the door and a boy about five years old opened it. He had black hair like Perseus' but a much softer face and kinder blue eyes. Perseus could never lose the intensity his eyes gave him. They freaked mortals out and had gotten him in trouble with the law more times than he would like.

"Hello! Who are you?" Percy couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm and curiosity in his half-brother's voice.

"A family friend of your mom's. Is she home?"

"No, but dad is. She'll be back soon, come in!" The little boy ran from the door, leaving it wide open and Percy had no choice but to step in. He really didn't want to meet his mortal stepdad right then.

"Johnny! You know you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"But he said he's a friend of mommy's."

Percy could hear the conversation from a room over, before a man with shaggy blonde hair and the same eyes as his son showed up from a hallway with Johnny at his heels.

"Sorry about Johnny, here, he gets excited. I'm Charlie." He held out his hand for Percy to shake.

"Percy Jackson." Charlie stopped shaking his hand.

"Jackson? Are you...?"

"Her son. Yes. When will she be back?"

"Um. Wow, ok. She told me about you, but this was unexpected, um. Sally should be back in about an hour, she's out shopping."

"Sorry for just dropping in, but I really need to ask her something, do you mind if I wait here?"

"Not at all." A baby cried from a room in the hall he had appeared from. "Excuse me for just a second."

"Mommy's name is Jackson." Percy looked down at Johnny.

"Sure is little bro." Percy grinned at the shocked face.

That was a mistake, it brought question after question and things he could never truly explain. When Charlie came back he was holding a baby in his arms. He could tell it was a little girl right away. She had her mothers green eyes and what looked like blonde hair.

"Grace always seems to know when to wake up for the interesting things." Charlie spoke with a proud smile plastered on his face as he looked at his daughter.

"She's beautiful." Percy had always wanted a true family to grow up with, but the greek world allowed very few to enjoy that.

Percy had been at the house for forty-five minutes, when Sally walked in to find her estranged son holding her baby daughter and she dropped the bag she was carrying. He didn't even notice as he stared at his sister with a smile on his face.

"Percy?" He nearly jumped out of his skin, but he'd swear up and down that he didn't.

"Hey mo-" He was cut off as she hugged her two children. "It's so good to see you." He melted into her embrace.

"What are you doing here?!" She stopped hugging him but held his face in her hands as she looked him over for injuries.

"Don't worry, I'm all good. I just have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Her face told him she didn't buy that everything was fine.

"Um, it's sort of... private." He nodded towards Charlie.

"Oh, I'll give you two some space." He left down the hall to check on Johnny.

"Grace is perfect." He spoke softly as he handed his sister to his mom.

"She is, but you can't beat around the bush any longer. You don't just show up out of the blue for nothing." Percy grimaced.

"Well, um, you're not gonna like it, but just listen, please."

"Okay." She said, eyes narrowed.

"I need... your blessing, to bathe in the Styx."

"What?! No, Percy! Why would you ask me for that?"

"It's too much of an advantage to not take it." Percy sighed, getting the exact reaction he had expected.

"The risk isn't worth the reward, look at how Achilles ended."

"Achilles was killed because of the Archer's meddling. This time I am the one meddling with the Archer. War has started, and this is a gamechanger for whether I survive or not." The tears in her eyes told Percy all he needed to know.

"I will go without the blessing." He wouldn't. He started walking to the door.

"W-wait." Sally pleaded, "It will help you survive? And there's no way I can talk you out of it?"

"Yes, and no."

"Then... You have my blessing to bathe in the Styx." This time Percy hugged her.

"Thank you for understanding."

_

Iapetus and Perseus stood by the waters of the Styx.

"Are you ready?" Iapetus asked.

"As I will ever be. What about you?"

"Please, as if some underworld god could scare me!"

"Keep in mind, you are not supposed to make enemies, only allies." Perseus' lopsided grin forced its way onto Iapetus' face.

"Be careful." Iapetus flashed away.

Perseus snorted, "As if."

He peeled off his clothes and left his sword on the shore. Just as he was going to jump, a voice stopped him. A man stood behind him, ancient greek armor covering his torso and legs, but their was an arrow sticking out of his heel.

"Achilles. Are you here to stop me?"

"No, I do not make other's decisions, only warn them of what they jump into. It is unbelievable pain, if you are not prepared your soul will burn away. If you are determined, focus on what ties you to life and then imagine it as a rope tied to a specific place on your skin. Good luck." He dissolved into mist.

"Thanks."

The Son of Kronos jumped into the River Styx.

_

Hades laughed at the titan that was trying to recruit him.

"Why would I want more death than absolutely necessary? The underworld is already flooded with dead people all day and for all days. A war between gods and titans would only give me a bigger headache."

"Then..." Iapetus thought quickly, "We can offer relief. Hecate would surely love to be offered some... leadership in the underworld."

"Hmm, and what is to stop you titans from, attempting to, remove my head from my body?" Hades leaned down in his seat, glaring daggers at the titan. The shadows in the hall started growing and moving closer to Iapetus.

"Our word. An oath. Commitment. Favors. Whatever you wish. And if you don't, we ask for your neutrality. Your father extends an olive branch, Hades. You have both been punished by your brother, and Kronos recognizes that. Why not accept? Or has the false king earned your loyalty somehow?"

"So what Prometheus spoke is true. Father truly is coming back. You spoke of favors, yes?"

"Yes."

"I have two children stuck in the lair of the Lotus eaters. Have them delivered to me, alive, safe, and unharmed, not even a fucking scratch, and you have a deal. After all it was nice and cozy in Kronos' stomach during my stay, I doubt he could fit me in his mouth anymore."

"It will be done, and you will gain the respect, the Olympians have owed you for millenia now, but from their enemies."

"Bianca and Nico Di'angelo."

_

The pain was unlike anything he had felt, the water was like acid chewing away at his skin and bones, while his brain was set afire by visions of the past present and possible futures, people he loved dying and his enemies standing over his lifeless body, but there were the others where he was victorious, with Zeus' head on a pike a look of pure terror on his face, and his father sitting on a throne made of marble, in a room that stood a hundred feet tall, with many other thrones spread in a circle. Perseus was sitting in a smaller throne next to his father with Aigle next to him a bright smile on her face, holding a tiny baby in her arms, Sally peering down at the baby, with a much older Grace tugging at her.

That's what connected him to life. Love and the future with his father and family, protecting his mother and half-siblings. He grabbed the rope, feeling the burning fade away, pulled it to his side, and stuck it right in line with his heart. Some might have thought it an unwise position but any armor he wore would protect it well enough. At least it wasn't his heel. With a yell, he felt the rope tug him onto the shore.

He stayed on his back, just looking into the strangely bright darkness above him. His skin was red and raw, but he could feel an extra... layer over it. He felt powerful, more so than he ever had, physically at least.

"How was the skinny dip?" Iapetus, grinned down at Perseus.

"Just peachy." He stood up, the sharp sand beneath his feet no longer bothering him, nor the cold air of the underworld.

"You'll be fine soon enough. Let us return, it is good news to report with Hades."

_

"So all he asks is for his children's safety?" Krios asked doubting the truth of Hades' request.

"Yes, a small request and of little consequence should he turn on us. Two more demigods will not be a problem. Although having Hades with us would be a great difference for us. The reward is worth far more than the little risk we face." Iapetus spoke, knowing there was a good chance Hades was lying.

"I will do it, should anything happen with demigods I will be able to interfere without a second thought. I can lead them to my brother easily." Perseus spoke. "All in favor?" More than half the hands rose in the air. "All against?" No one raised their hand.

"It is settled, remember Perseus, not a scratch on the children of Hades."

"As long as Hades' words are true." Those in the room that remembered Kronos clearly, would swear the smile that Perseus gave out matched his father's exactly.

**A.N. Second chapter is in the books. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favs on the first chapter, means a lot.**

**To the one that asked how powerful Percy is: Very, but his power is less so what makes the titans listen to him than the fact that Kronos speaks through him.**

**To the one that asked me to update quickly: here you go lul.**

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

**Review follow and fav. please.**

**ENJOY**

When Perseus stepped through the doors of the Lotus hotel and casino, he instantly felt the hold of time slip away. Time had little to no meaning here. It was a dangerous place for a son of Kronos to be. But he had to find Hades' children, Nico and Bianca. He had a very simple description of them, but he knew he would be able to sense their auras, they wouldn't know how to hide it. The inside of the hotel was massive, much larger than it appeared outside. And all the space was taken up with every game you could imagine and food spread out on the buffet with people milling around all over the place. There was a waterslide going from a floor much higher than it had any right to be. Then there was the casino section that was even bigger. It was early enough outside the doors, and he doubted he would ever have or want to sleep inside so he decided to start searching floor to floor.

After several hours, it looked like he was half done, and he considered himself lucky to only find one couple going at it so far. They didn't even notice him, but he imagined they were on some kind of high like everyone else there and wouldn't have even cared had they seen him. By the time he made it to the seventy-fifth floor, he couldn't even tell what time it was out of the hotel. But that was the floor he found the demigods he was looking for. And strangely enough it was in the elevator rather than their room. His eyes were closed as he slumped against the elevator wall, for the first time ever feeling the effects of boredom, without the flow of time to keep him company and entertain him.

"What do you think the lawyer meant? Who's gonna come get us? Nico! You're not even listening." Bianca Di'angelo scolded her younger brother for staring at the screen of the handheld console in his hands.

"Wha-" the twelve year old looked up at his sister confusedly.

"Ugh, honestly you spend too much time on that thing, it's gonna rot your brain some day!" She had a very stern look with her hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh! Mythomagic really makes you think!" The boy immediately made a big show of ignoring his older sister and focusing only on his game.

"Bianca Di'angelo?" Perseus suddenly interjected. She looked startled, like she hadn't seen him in the elevator before.

"Um, yes? Who are you?" She cocked her head to the side.

"The one your lawyer was talking about. Perseus Jackson." Bianca gave an expression like he was full of shit.

"I came to take you to your father." He tried a different approach.

"Father? We don't even know who our father is. How do you know who he is?"

"He's my half-brother, and there is a lot you don't know. Allow me to explain?"

Bianca nodded and Nico pretended to not be paying attention.

"Well, mythomagic isn't such a stupid game in some ways for one.

"What?"

"See?!"

_

"So, our dad is Hades?"

"Yep."

"This is SO COOL!" Nico yelled out as he got in the back seat of the car Perseus had stol- borrowed.

"And we're going to the underworld to meet him? Why now?" Bianca was still paranoid.

"Because I owe him a favor, and I can move without the Olympians spying my every move, unlike Hades. This is much safer for you." The engine roared to life as he hotwired the classic Camaro.

"Okay..." She had so many more questions to ask but already felt a headache pounding against her skull.

"I know it's a lot to take in, just take your time, demigods get used to strange ideas quickly."

"Demigods? Aren't you one too?" Nico finally asked a question of his own.

"Nah, not quite." He took off, accelerating quickly, "Strap in, it's gonna be a long ride."

When they finally reached DOA recording studios, both of the kids were dead asleep. Perseus shook Bianca awake, and he carried Nico while she trailed behind him, eyes wide but still too tired to speak.

"You ready to see the Underworld?" He glanced back at the daughter of Hades.

"Uhh, I-I don't know. Will it be scary?"

"To most it would be terrifying, but for you it will be more home than anything else. Your father called in a huge favor to get you out of there, he will make sure you stay safe, you can count on it, okay?"

"Okay." She said quietly. She didn't even know her father yet, but here she was walking into the underworld to meet him.

"Nico, time to wake up." They walked into the doorway to Hades. The Di'angelos gasped, both seeing and sensing the souls of the dead float around, intangible, terrified faces.

"You shouldn't be here, no alive people are to enter Hades' domain." Charon spoke without looking from his phone.

"I think Hades will make an exception for us, _Chiron_." Perseus added extra sarcasm to his voice, when he intentionally mistook the ferryman's name, and across the country a certain centaur sneezed. He was going to blow up at the live beings in front of him, when he saw who the other two live ones were.

"Oh, Oh. Right this way!"

It wasn't long til they were standing on the dock at the end of the Styx, the underworld spread before them. Lines of souls walking aimlessly around, no one guiding them to their judgment and afterlife. A massive castle stood in the distance, looming over everything.

"Is that- Is that where he lives?" Nico's voice was small.

"Where else? Gods like big expensive things. Let's go."

Alecto met them at the gates, motioning for the skeleton guards to lower their weapons.

"You finally got here." She rasped out.

"Obviously, are you here to take us to Hades?" Perseus was feeling paranoid, this was where Hades' loyalty was to be tested.

"I am here to take them to Hades." She gestured to Nico and Bianca.

"Well, I have to discuss something with him, I believe it is in your best interests to take me as well." He brought his left wrist up to his right hand and adjusted his watch to warn the fury.

"Stay here, hand them over, and I will speak to Lord Hades."

"Oh but he can hear us now can't he?" Perseus looked up and around, holding his hands out wide. "I have to say brother, this is not a very inpressive way to start our alliance! Come I wish to meet the lord of the underworld!"

"You fool! Lord Hades does not answer to mortal wis-!"

"What do you mean 'brother'?" A deep voice growled, hidden in shadows all around them. Bianca and Nico backed up slowly, sensing the tension in the air.

"Ah finally, quite simple really Hades, same old man, different mother, shit happens all the time in our world, didn't you know?" A pale, giant of a man reverse-dissolved in front of him, standing at a mimimum of ten feet in height.

"Kronos has already risen? How is this possible?" The confused look really didn't suit the god's face.

"No, not yet sadly. It gets very involved, Prometheus created some sort of body out of clay for Kronos to possess and he sought out a beautiful woman to sleep with, eight months later, 'Hello world'!"

"You are quite free with your tongue, halfblood."

"Of course, don't tell me you're like those Olympians all worried about pomp and circumstance?" Hades looked like he wanted to both laugh and obliterate the demititan in front of him.

"Only in some ways, come. I believe you hold some very interesting conversations. Alecto! Take my children to their rooms and give them whatever they want, explain to them what they need to know." He turned around and walked straight through the gates.

_

"I admit, I planned on turning back on our agreement and keeping the Underworld under lock and key for the war, but your presence intrigues me. Perhaps we can truly come to an alliance now."

"You know, we had the same problem with Oceanus. We forced him into an Oath on Khaos. What can you offer to equal that, or at least be enough for us to believe you?" Hades looked shocked at the idea of swearing on Khaos.

"Well, I won't be so foolish as to do the same, but I'm sure we can find something. I have an army of undead and unlimited funds. Not to mention I control a good portion of hellhounds and other monsters."

"Hmm, that would be a start, but it is still not enough insurance of your loyalty."

"What do you suggest then, you seem to have something in mind?"

"Oh you wouldn't like what I am thinking, I can assure you of that."

"Humor me."

"Your children, allow one or both to return with me to Othrys, we can train them, teach them and protect them." Hades looked close to exploding at the idea for a moment. Then the analytical part of his mind took over.

"I just had you take them out of the trap I placed them in, and you would instantly take them away?" He growled.

"Well we could always schedule in visit time on the weekends or something. Remember you asked for my thoughts, your children would be a great addition to our cause and cement your position on our side of the war. It is getting late and I must return before you have a bunch of angry titans rushing the Styx. I will come back in a week and if the underworld is closed off... we will consider you another enemy added to the list. And perhaps we can come up with something else in that time."

Perseus reached in his pocket and pushed the button of the device Hecate had created for him, teleporting himself back to his room in Othrys.

-

"That took longer than expected, Percy." Aigle said as they walked back from the garden that she and her sisters tended to.

"I had a long overdue conversation with Hades. He is a hard god to speak to. Though I did my best to rile him up I suppose." He reached his arm over and pulled her close to him

"I missed you... again." He whispered, taking in the scent of her hair, lavender.

"Well that happens when you keep leaving for so long." She leaned into him, just letting him hold her for a moment. Percy suddenly moved and picked her up, and she quickly reacted by wrapping her legs around him as he pushed her against the wall.

"We just have to make the most of our time together, then."

**A.N. So third chapter, like, really enjoying writing this story right now, the response has been pretty encouraging so far so keep it up!**

**Review follow and fav if you want**.

**Thanks**!

**To bugaboo: Thanks for the compliment. I want to start writing longer chapters, but I seem to always find the ending of my ideas for chapters around 2k words, little under or little over. Also for timeline. nope, fanfiction baby, love the ability to take an already created world (Which i highly doubt i could do) and flip it on its head, however if you like stories that follow timeline my other story Power is following PJatO for the most part.** **I guess depending what I do with this story, certain storylines could be followed from the original but they would be switched up pretty heavily.**

**To Kyuubi7: Thanks!**

**To** **savagegooser: He will eventually meet Annabeth but this has an already established relationship so no Percabeth, unless I change my mind drastically. Maybe Lukabeth if I tweak ages a little... Anyway thanks for the review!**

**Ok peace.**


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

**Review follow and fav.**

**Enjoy.**

_

Luke crouched down, hands on his knees catching his breath. He had crossed the country in just a few days; he figured that was pretty good, especially since he still didn't have any gods on his tail. The backpack, that he had been given, blocking the aura that Zeus' bolt gave out and keeping him safe. Now he was at the feet of Othrys, the last stage of his journey. There was no turning back once he brought the master bolt up there, all his chips would be cast with the titans. He took his first step, and then a second. He stopped, looked back, and started moving again, knowing he had made his choice and was happy with it.

It was a long hike up the mountain, with twists and turns through smoggy woods and winding pathways with shadows seemingly jumping at him from every angle and faces in the trees disappearing every time he focused on them. It was an hour later when he walked into a garden with flowers and shrubs and bushes and trees all spread out in the perfect places and boasting the most vibrant colors he had ever seen. Then came a stretch of ground so dead and trampled it ruined the beautiful image the rest of the garden shined with even in the dark. Further into the dead land was a massive tree with glowing golden apples. He recognized everything from the last time he had come here, and reached his fingertips to the scar running down his face. Remembering the embarrassment and humiliation he had faced at his father's quest. Hermes had practically disowned him after that and it struck a deep blow to Luke's heart and soul. But that wasn't the only thing he had found when he came to the garden of the Hesperides. No, he also found his new allies, and they had been quick to convert him to their cause after he failed his quest.

"Here we go..." He spoke to himself, a habit he had started indulging in more and more lately, feeling isolated and abandoned even more than usual. With a hop in his step he followed the pathway upward, further into the garden but around the tree. He was stopped halfway to the next curve up the mountain by two figures, appearing out of the mist.

"Halt." The taller figure spoke up. "What business do you have here, Hero?" She and her sister had hair and eyes that matched each other with their deep dark black colors, but their facial features differed enough to tell them apart easily.

"I, gulp, I come with a gift for the titans, I was told to bring it to Perseus right away." Luke had trouble keeping his voice steady in front of the beautiful nymphs.

"Oh, Perseus is... busy right now. We can take you somewhere you can wait for him."

"I really don't think this should wait."

Erytheia looked to Hesperia and they held a silent conversation.

"Come with me." Erytheia gave in.

On the walk, Luke started feeling the true weight of the master bolt in the bag on his shoulders. But the sights on his way to deliver it to Perseus distracted him from the ache in his back. Most of it was ruins but the marble looked like it was regaining its original splendor. He couldn't help but think Annabeth would be awestruck by the architecture and be consumed by the idea of rebuilding it if she were there. Eventually they reached a door at the end of the longest hallway they had walked through and stopped. Erytheia knocked loudly, but after a minute there was no sign of answer.

"This had better be worth it, Luke Castellan." He couldn't help but feel something swell in his chest, having the nymph remember his name, he didn't think she had heard him when he told her. She opened the door, slowly, ears straining for any sound, but finding none, she walked inside.

"Wait here." She commanded.

Erytheia's fears didn't come true, thankfully for her, Perseus and her sister were only sleeping, huddled in each other's arms, everything hidden under the sheets. She felt terrible to interrupt the scene in front of her. Steeling herself, she walked to Aigle's side of the bed and lightly shook her shoulder, whispering for her to wake up. Aigle grumbled, wishing for the inconvenience to just leave her alone with her lover.

"Sister, you must wake up." Erytheia raised her voice a little.

"Aigle, wake up!" She hissed, causing Aigle to startle awake. Flipping around, she came face to face with her sister.

"Erytheia? What are you doing here?" Her voice made her sound like she was talking in her sleep.

"Perseus is needed, and I do not want to wake him up right now... Tell him Luke Castellan has something for him." With that she left, closing the door behind her.

"It is your lucky day, Hero."

"How so?" He cocked his head in confusion.

"I did not see something that I do not wish to see. Perseus should be out right away." The silence that followed left Luke feeling awkward and nervous as the tension of the moment fully fell on him. Five minutes later the door swung open and Perseus walked out, followed by what looked like another sister of Erytheia.

"Thank you, Erytheia, I can take him off your hands now." He smiled at someone he was starting to hope would be his sister-in-law in the future. He turned to Aigle and kissed her on the cheek, "I will come find you later, once this is done." She just smiled and motioned for him to go do what he needed to.

"Castellan, walk with me." The son of Kronos and the son of Hermes quickly left the two sisters behind.

"You have never been serious about any of your past lovers, yet now you seem to fall head over heels for a half-blood. What is it about him?"

_

"It is in the bag yes?" Perseus asked excitedly. Luke slung the bag off his shoulder, and went to unzip it when Perseus stopped him.

"No! Do not open it yet. We must be careful." The sparkle in the son of Kronos' scared Luke. They walked into a clearing that Luke had been in only once before, Atlas' visage still making him feel pain run through his entire body.

"Hecate! We need you now!" Perseus shouted out. A swirl of purple mist and shadows flared into existence next to Luke.

"No need to shout, Perseus." A tall woman with purple and black hair, spoke out of it, a storm of purple energy circling in her eyes.

"There is every need! Hand it to me Castellan." Perseus held his hand out and Luke froze. He could still make a break for it, try to run and get away, maybe chuck the bolt off the mountain and into the sea, but he regained control of his body and slipped the strap into Perseus' hand, and immediately fell on his ass, feeling the weight leave his muscles absolutely fatigued.

Perseus held it out in front of him, letting Hecate weave her magic through the air in Othrys.

"It is safe." She finally stopped speaking under her breath. "The Olympians won't be able to sense its presence on Othrys now."

Perseus' patience reached its end and he ripped the bag apart at the top, reaching his hand inside and pulling out... a clear cylinder, capped to a deadly sharp point at each end with celestial bronze with lightning shooting from end to end inside.

"This is a great day for the titans! And one to fear for the Olympians! Castellan you have earned yourself great rewards on your quest and we will have a feast in your honor. Hecate-!"

"I know, I know, it will be done. Go, celebrate!" She disappeared with a pop.

"Come on, Castellan, you must have quite a story from your journey, tell me about it!" Perseus' smile was infectious as he went back and forth between the demigod and the master bolt. Luke had been a huge mistake by the gods, and they had capitilized on it, making a spy out of the son of Hermes, and gaining sympathizers within the demigod camp through him. Now he had stolen one of the most powerful weapons in the world for them, cementing him within their ranks and leaving behind someone in his place to feed them information. It was a night neither Perseus nor Luke would forget, well Luke would forget some to the alcohol he was nearly drowing in by the end of the night, but otherwise, the shared stories and ideals made them friends and comrades overnight. Luke was led to a room that would become his own, and slept the night and alcohol off, dreams of glory and righteous vengeance throughout. Percy found Aigle back in his bed, asleep and crawled next to her, just holding her and sleeping in peace. The master bolt sealed away under lock and key, hidden in a place only the most daring would look, waiting for its moment to be released, on whoever was in its path, god or titan.

**_**

"I am coming with you this time." Iapetus demanded. "I do not trust you to protect your own skin."

"Come on, Iapetus, Hades won't do anything to me, I will be out of his realm within a millisecond if he tries to start something." Percy cared for Iapetus greatly, but the silver haired titan was over-cautious with him.

"It does not matter, perhaps Hades will take us more seriously with both of us there. It is not up for debate. Grab on." Percy complained more in his head but grabbed Iapetus' shoulder, and let him flash them into the Underworld, right outside Hades' palace.

It had been a week, and now it was Hades' time to choose what side he was truly on, whether or not he would trust the titans with his children or even one of them, or if he would shut the underworld up and risk the titans breaking in once they were done with the Olympians.

**_**

**A.N. So, i wanted to write the Luke part of this chapter at the end of the last one, but it was too late, and one of the great things with ff is you can just write it later. :D Also the end bit is a little bit of a cliffhanger and setup to help me remember what i'm writing about next, its probably a little shorter than i wanted but i like waking up to possible reviews and stuff, its like opening a present right away in the morning or something. :D This is still really fun to write but ive been a little more busy last couple nights, shouldn't be too busy the next few nights, so next update will either be tomorrow or the next day, maybe, dont like to make promises but guesses are fine.**

**To the guest reviewer who tried to tell me what not to do in *my story* and then suggested starcrossed percabeth: Tf are you? 12? have you ever considered what fanfiction is for? anyway thanks for my first stupid comment ever lol** **Also Aigle isnt an OC in any way other than she has never been clearly written about. She is one of the hesperides.**

**p.s. to anyone else reading this... if you want me to do something just suggest it nicely, and i will give it thought. :)**

**To suicidalrainbows(sounds like a super emo nico/will name lol): Thanks! And for regular updates, youre lucky right now with me lol i'm sure updates will slow down at some ****point.**

**To Kyuubi7: As far as gods turning... *CoughLetoConnectionCough* its a possibility, i havent decided just yet, I obviously have shown the Hades negotiation so far and there will probably be others. And theres the minor gods of course. thanks for the review.** **Oh and in case you meant Thalia and Jason as Zeus' children: Thalia is already in the hunt in this story, and im not sure what im gonna do with the whole roman thing.**

**Anyway, review follow fav all that jazz, thanks to all who have done so already, keep it up! :)**

**Peace.**


	5. Chapter V

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO**.

**Review follow fav.**

**Enjoy!**

**_**

They were practically assaulted by three diving furies. The kindly ones made to move against them, but Iapetus waved his hand, sending a blast of power that knocked them into the gates forming bends in the stygian iron bars.

"You can die or take us to your master." His voice brooking no argument. The three had not taken notice of who arrived with the halfblood that had angered Hades so greatly.

"R-right." They were cowed into opening the gates and guiding them deep into the palace.

"You know it would be nice if all monsters reacted like that to me." Perseus joked.

"Perhaps one day, little Prince." Perseus rolled his eyes but said no more.

Not long after, they stood in Hades' throne room waiting for the lord of the underworld to give them an audience.

"What are you thinking?" Percy looked at the titan.

"I am thinking... of how much of an obstacle Hades would be if you pissed him off too much."

"Please. I can control myself when I need to."

"Are you sure about that?" The look Iapetus gave him, made Perseus shrug his shoulders.

A swirl of shadows formed on the throne, turning into Hades.

"Lord Hades." Perseus inclined his head, knowing he had to show a little more respect this time around. "You didn't close us off so I assume you have agreed to our terms?"

"Do you titans truly deal with his bluntness all the time?" Hades ignored the son of Kronos to speak to Iapetus.

"He is our Prince, Hades. Until Lord Kronos comes back the throne is his. By his father's will."

"A child of Kronos that he actually likes? Has my realm frozen over already?" Hades held the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "As for your question, Lord of the Titans... There is no other way but an Oath to Khaos?"

"We see none. You have already shown a willingness to turn on us, to make an alliance with you after that, it would take a great deal of trust and you know how immortals are with trust."

Hades looked passed them, seeing through the walls of his palace, and gazing at his daughter, laughing with his son as they fought each other with sparring swords. Both having shown a great natural affinity with many weapons, Nico mostly with a blade and Biance with shorter weapons and the bow. He had grown to love them to a great extent already, not being subject to the same rules as the Olympians, well, not if he could hide what he was doing.

"Stay where you are." Hades sounded too quiet for a god.

"Has he given in or is it a trap?" Percy looked at Iapetus, arms crossed and showing no worry of it being a trap.

"I believe that he has given in. Surprising as it is, he knows if we win, he has no chance of winning, and his children no chance of surviving. But this way, he fights the Olympians and his children train on the winning side."

"Makes sense to me, but normally senile immortals don't make much sense." He sent a grin to the titan.

"Hah! Only Atlas has gone senile out of all of us, Perseus!"

"Fair enough."

**(With a Princess in another castle, er, another part of the same castle.)**

Bianca lashed out with her wooden practice sword, the balance as far off as all other swords had felt to her but she was still able to handle it with some skill, after only a week.

"Nico! Stop blocking! Let me hit you!" She laughed, swinging again and again getting her strike blocked, this time though, the weight of her strike opened up his guard, leaving him open for her to tackle him to the ground and start tickling him into submission. Once they had calmed down, Hades called out his daughter, Nico was too young to make the decision, so was Bianca but she was older at least.

"Bianca. I need to ask you something, please come with me." He couldn't force a smile on his face. Bianca ran to her father and hugged around his torso.

"What is it, dad?" Her smile was so bright it knocked the gloom out from the underworld, for Hades at least.

"I-I have to give you a hard choice. I don't want to do this, but I made a mistake and now this is something I can't avoid."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked so confused and innocent it hurt his heart.

"The one who brought you here. He told you he was my brother. And you have learned what happened with my father, yes?"

"Um, yea, you and the other gods killed him and took the world over."

"Well, it is happening again, but this time he is the one rising and Perseus is the one leading the titans til he has come back. I had the titans bring you here in exchange for an alliance with them, but they learned that I did not plan on going through with the deal. I would have closed the underworld for as long as I could to protect you. They have pressured and... threatened me, though it is my fault in that regard."

"Why do I have to make a decision then? Can't you just make the alliance with them or send them away?" She had liked Perseus, but now she was learning a little of how the game of the mythological world was played and that Perseus was one of the major players.

"They cannot take my word now. The one option is utterly impossible for me, but there is another. They want to take you to Othrys, so that I am bound to them. One of you or both of you and Nico is too young to choose this. I don't want to make you do this, but if you choose to go with them, they will protect, teach and train you, if you choose not to, I will do the same for as long as I can."

"Wh-what? When?! H-how-"

"I know, daughter, I-I love you and whatever you choose I will fight for the family I am finally building. Today was the deadline they gave me, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you before, I didn't want to ruin the week with worry." Hades was looking away from his daughter, his one chance to be a true father to a demigod child and he messed up already. Bianca reached and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I wish I could promise you to live forever with us here, but I can't. The titans have an early advantage and preparation on their side, they are likely to win. And if they do, well I cannot keep them out of the underworld forever."

"And why not fight with the Olympians again?"

"Zeus has already threatened war against me for stealing his master bolt, which if I had to guess, it would be in the possession of the titans right now."

Bianca could barely speak anymore.

"If i go, then you and Nico are kept safe? And me?"

"If they dare hurt you, they will pay dearly, but yes we will be protected from the threat that Othrys poses."

"Then, what other choice is there? I will go." Her face settled into a stony expression but tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Hades head dropped and shoulders slumped.

"So be it..." He leaned down and held her tight against him. "I love you, Bianca, and I will do everything I can to protect you."

"I-I love you too, dad." She choked out. "I have to say bye to Nico."

Hades watched as his children had a far too natural conversation about his daughter leaving the underworld, Nico didn't understand everything fully, and Bianca dulled down most of what she told him, leaving him confused but not worried. Then she walked back to her father and disappeared into the shadows with him.

**_**

"Harm her and you lose your head, brother." Hades stared so deeply into Percy's eyes that he could feel him searching through his soul.

"Don't worry, Hades, she will be treated like royalty, and trained like a warrior, for self-protection of course."

"Then you have a deal, but, she gets a guard, of sorts, to go with her."

"A guard?"

"Tisiphone, go with them, watch over my daughter and report everything that happens to her, please."

"As you wish, master." Hades raised a challenging eyebrow to Perseus who just smiled and shrugged.

"We will be in contact soon, Hades, for now, prepare for war, test your powers for once, eh?" The smirk on his face, infuriated Hades.

"Let's go, Bianca, Tisiphone." Iapetus grabbed their shoulders and reappeared in Othrys, but Perseus stayed behind.

"I mean it Hades, do not worry, she is a sweet girl who will be well looked after. We plan to make the world a better place for half-bloods of all kinds, even if it means we have to take a few out of the picture, it is sad but necessary in war, just be thankful your children aren't standing against us, because we do not have plans to lose."

"I will be watching you, son of Kronos."

"Takes one to know one, eh?" Perseus flashed away, using the same device as last time.

"Hold to your word, brother." Hades whispered after he was gone.

**_**

"Wh-what's going to happen?" Bianca was struggling to stay brave at this point, having just left the only place that had started to feel like a real home since her mom was killed.

"You will be living here, through the war, or at least until we have revealed Hades on our side to the gods. There will be no turning back at that point for him. Food, drink, entertainment, training. Really whatever you want, you are not meant to be a prisoner, however there may be times we ask you to help us with something. Don't worry you are too valuable for us to risk any danger with. Plus, you are my little niece in a really messed up way, but family is important to me, you will be safe here." He gave her a reassuring smile that widened seeing the small smile she gave him.

"Where are we going now?" She asked, glancing behind, to see Tisiphone following closely.

"I am going to bring you to someone to get you settled for the day, tomorrow we can figure out any kind of schedule you want, times are rather unimportant when dealing with immortals."

"Okay. Are you immortal?" She looked very curious now, a good change from the scared stiff way she was acting not long ago.

"Good question. And I don't know, perhaps, time has little hold over how I age if I don't want it to, my father has told me that at least, but I needed to get stronger so I never tested it, but I am not like any god or titan, in the immortal sense. Possibly ageless, there has never been a mortal son of Kronos before." The room chilled down for Bianca, but warmed up for Perseus at the sound of the titan's name.

"I guess, that makes some sense. What was your mom's name?"

"My mom's name _is_ Sally, Sally Jackson." He smiled, remembering the last time he saw her, and that he needed to let her know he was ok.

"She's alive? I thought... the titans raised you right?"

"Yeah, but that was for her safety and mine, monsters don't discriminate untrained half-blood children, and my scent is, well, the most powerful one of them all, and they weren't going to let me die after father sacrificed years of his reforming to have me. We're here. Aigle!"

"What-" Bianca started, before one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen stood before her, behind her was the most beautiful garden she could imagine there being.

"Percy! Who's this?" Her eyes sparkled with an inner light, and her skin held a glow that no mortal could have.

"This is Bianca." He kissed Aigle on the cheek, "Daughter of Hades, she will be staying here for the forseeable future. I was wondering if you could help her for the rest of the day? I have to get to a meeting with Iapetus soon."

"Hades agreed? I didn't think he would... but yes I can help her." She smiled brightly at Bianca.

"Thanks, and uh, I was thinking, maybe, we could take a trip to the mortal world, tomorrow? Go on a date?"

"I think I would like that." Her smile turned a little mischievous. "Any reason why you want to go tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, I'll tell you later, but I have to go for now. Have fun!" He called back as he hurried away.

"You're together?" A small voice brought Aigle back to herself.

"Yeah, I guess we are now."

"Then why were you surprised about him asking you on a date?" She looked very confused and Aigle was amused

"Well, our relationship didn't start because of too many feelings, but they have grown now, so the steps of our relationship have been a little mixed up, I guess." Bianca blushed at the implication of her answer.

"Come, you have much to learn, daughter of Hades."

Bianca nodded and followed the Hesperide into Othrys.

Tisiphone had a thoughtful expression on her beastly face as she lurked behind silently.

**_**

"So are you going to tell me why you suddenly want to go on a date tomorrow?" Aigle asked, the lights off and translucent roof showing nothing but a few stars and the moon, as she lay next to Perseus, who suddenly felt his mouth go dry.

"Um, No?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"How about yes? You are acting strangely, more so than usual."

"Well, you see, I have to let my mom know I'm alright after the whole Styx thing, and I thought maybe you want to meet her? It was probably stupid, but it would mean a lot to me if you come. I-" Aigle sat upright in bed, the moonlight reflecting off her skin and shining through her hair. She had never looked more beautiful to Percy.

"I would love to." She said as she bent down and kissed him lightly. She knew it was some kind of mortal tradition to meet the other's parents when things got serious, and she loved that he thought of them being serious.

"I love you." The words tumbled out of Percy's mouth before he could stop himself, and now he was completely vulnerable to Aigle's response.

"I- I think I love you too."

It was a long night after that.

**_**

**A.N. Ok chapter five is done, took a little longer than I hoped for but it wasnt too long. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and shit.**

**review follow and maybe fav if you want updates to keep coming consistently, it really does help.**

**To guest whose name is Mandy: the titans betrayed Luke? how so? I might not remember clearly so don't take this as an insult but i feel like i would remember that. Thanks for the review****, also there is a reason it wouldn't happen in this story, I am writing and not ol' Ricky boy :)**

**To the rainbows that plan to kill themselves: I feel like from your review you don't want me to answer so I won't other than saying mosy likely not on the Ouranos thing... might make a good sequel though... the others are mysteries. Also i found out why your name was familiar to me, I saw you in Anaklusmos14's conversations on wattpad lol If you legit want me to answer the Percy or Luke hosting Kronos thing just tell me and I will next chapter.**

**To SpartanBoy: I wasn't hating on the ship at all, there are some good Percabeth stories out there, but the diehard shippers are pretty dumb imo on fanfiction lol**

**To Kyuubi7: i feel like athena's pride would get in her way of switching sides, but others are not out of the question at all.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**PEACE.**

**P.S. I have a couple other active stories, go check em out if you want.**


	6. Chapter VI

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

**Enjoy.**

**_**

"Jackson, where are you going?" Hyperion called to his back as he walked from _another _meeting; he didn't understand why they loved them so much, most of them never ended in any decisions being made and only little squabbles happened between them.

"I have a date." He kept walking, but so did Hyperion.

"The meeting wasn't done, and you just leave without warning. Why does Kronos think to put you in charge if you shirk all your responsibilities." Perseus glared back at the titan, golden eyes flashing, reminding Hyperion of the wrath of Kronos.

"I am not some automaton or immortal to be stuck doing the same thing every day with nothing happening, we need to keep the pressure on the Olympians and we do nothing. We need to gather more demigods on our side, a very easy task and yet you all still try to insist we can just kill them and be done with it! I may not be a demigod but I am a halfblood and know how valuable they are to our cause. Let them support the gods and they are a great obstacle to our forces, but even though Kronos places me at the head, the body staggers to respond. I need Time to myself, and that means cutting your meeting short. Go back and discuss whatever you want."

Hyperion fumed silently, flames popping into and out of existence near him, and Perseus just left, feeling a weight leave his shoulders. He knew he fought for the titans, but honestly they moved so slowly it was hard to take, and he had something he was looking forward to, not caring that he had pissed a powerful immortal off. He met Aigle after calming down from his verbal altercation, with a smile on his face.

"What is she like?" Aigle asked as they hiked down the mountain.

"She... worries about me too much for her own good, but I guess she can't help it. She is beautiful, black hair, blue eyes and the sweetest smile anyone can have. She used to work in a sweets shop while she was trying to write a book. I remember her coming home at midnight sometimes, eyes glazed and still thinking about what she had written and would write and fix, and barely acknowledge the angry babysitter, but when she saw me, I was first for her and I miss that simplicity, I guess."

"What do you mean? You wish you lived another life?" Her voice held a slight edge to it.

"No.. Yes? I can't help but enjoy the idea of us just being mortal and ignorant to this craziness." He grinned at her.

"Us. Good way to save your skin." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "If she worries so much about you, how did you get her blessing for the Styx?"

"I had to convince her that it was needed for my survival. Which, to be honest, is not entirely false."

"Well, just make sure to protect your heel, and I won't tell her you lied, okay?"

"You got it, although my weakness is not my heel."

"Really? You get to choose?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?" She fully faced him and stopped moving. He leaned close to her face.

"You'll have to work to find out." And he moved again, laughing quietly.

_

Percy rang the bell and shuffled nervously, hoping his mom was home this time, or not, he really didn't know which one he preferred. But it went well, Sally opened the door and wordlessly hugged him, thanking his father that he was alright. She nagged at him, asking if he was okay every so often, but he didn't mind so much now. The cookies helped. And the fact that Grace loved Aigle and the lullabyes she sang, eased any tension there. And Sally loved hearing her talk about the old world and the changes she had been privy to. All in all it was one of the best days Percy had had in a long time.

_

"Iapetus, I know that He has placed him as our leader, for now. But I still question his willingness to do all that is needed, to have the correct approach for our success. He is barely a man for fuck's sake. How is he supposed to lead immortals that have lived for millenia?!"

"I understand, Hyperion, calm down before you anger Him. Perseus has been set up as not much more than a puppet leader for Kronos, he is just a physical representation of his will, leave it at that and trust Him, yes? He has reasons you do not know, and as for Perseus' willingness to do what is needed... He has already killed an Olympian, and holds a weapon almost as powerful as Kronos' own. I would be careful around the most regular mortal with something like that. Be careful where your words get you."

Hyperion sneered, ready to continue, when they both heard laughing come from outside their wall. They peered through the window to find Perseus running after one of the Hesperides.

"She is too much distraction, for him, a roadblock to remove, I believe. Perhaps then, he would focus on what is needed."

Iapetus couldn't say anything. He knew a fight between the two of them would bring great conflict among the titans. He could only warn Perseus of Hyperion's thoughts.

_

Bianca walked with Tisiphone behind her. In her time on Othrys, she had been doing little but wandering the halls and structures. Now she was walking a slightly familiar path to the training room. She had found it yesterday, found weights and weapons and dummies and all forms of excersize equipment that would shock most if not all mortals. There was one difference now, she wasn't alone. There was a blonde demigod currently running at high speeds on the treadmill, sweat threatening to drown his shirt. Tisiphone disappeared to the ceiling so he wouldn't expect her if he stepped out of line. He had earbuds in, oblivious to the world and even most of his thoughts. From her angle, Bianca could see a nasty scar on his face, but it didn't take away from his looks, not much could if you were the child of any average immortal. Only those born to Hephaestus were a little unfortunate at times, but they didn't really care, machines didn't and they found comfort in that.

"Hello?" She called out timidly to no response.

"Hello?" This time a little louder. "Hmph."

"Hey!" She reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and spill off the treadmill in a sore heap.

"Shit, what the fuck, dude?" He hadn't looked up to see Bianca's red face. He rubbed the side of his head and turned his head up. "Oh, _skata_. Sorry, i thought you were... someone else. Hi." He stood up painfully, now holding his side, not that it really hurt, but, well, he liked acting.

Bianca was speechless. She hadn't expected that to happen and certainly hadn't expected him to curse at her. Now he was holding out his hand but she couldn't focus on that, the one thing she could blurt out was:

"Are you okay?!" And she immediately wished she had just said hi and shaken his hand, because now he had awkwardly taken his hand back to scratch his head and check on his own well-being that she had jeapordized just a moment ago.

"Yeah, I think so, just a few broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung, massive internal bleeding. Oh and a minor headache." She had a look of horror on her face until she noticed the smirk he wore, and that he was now leaning on the treadmill. She glared at him.

"Who are you?" He grabbed his water bottle and splashed his face before taking a drink.

"Um, I'm Bianca. Who are you?" She cocked her head to the side, quizzically.

"Oh you're the daughter of Hades, I've heard about. Luke Castellan. What brings you here, Bianca?" He started up the treadmill and began walking backwards slowly to cooldown.

"I was... I thought I could maybe train... or something. How do you know about me?"

"Word travels fast in our world, sometimes anyway. Have a training partner? If not I can cook someone up for you."

"Um, no, not really."

"Well, then, let me help you." He grinned and she blushed.

_

Iapetus waited outside Perseus' door in the morning. He always woke up earlier than Aigle liked too, so he always walked out the door first, while she was often still lying in bed. The same happened that morning.

"We need to talk, privately. In your room, preferably." Perseus nodded and lead him to a study of sorts, though secretly it was where he played video games occasionally.

"What is this about?" Iapetus could see he was taking this seriously, barely awake as he was.

"It is about the Eastern One." It was an easy code to decipher, but it kept Hyperion from knowing he was being spoken about at that moment.

"Why? Is he complaining about our argument yesterday? He needs-"

"He plans on killing your woman." The room went silent and Perseus went still.

"Explain." Iapetus gulped, Perseus might not be a titan but he still held a presence that put pressure on what he was focused on at times. Kronos had truly invested much of his power into his son. And right now he was exuding the same energy his father had often done in old times.

"He thinks she is a roadblock for you, something holding you back from your potential and distracting too much of your focus."

Percy had never heard something that seemed so full of shit to him. She helped him focus on what he needed to do more than anything else had, not even the intense training and years of their "cause" being drilled into his brain had put what he needed to do in perspective more than Aigle had. Iapetus saw the look in his eyes and the golden glow coming from them and knew he had to hold him back.

"Calm yourself, Perseus, you need to have a clear mind right now, before you do something that you cannot return from!"

"He threatens the one I love and you tell me to calm myself? He won't lay a hand on her, without losing it along with his head!" He hissed out, blood suddenly rushing through his body and he needed to see her. He rushed to the door to his bedroom and opened it to find Aigle still asleep and drooling on her pillow, his heartrate slowed. He flinched, feeling Iapetus grip his shoulder.

"I can see how much you care for her, that is why I brought this to you, so you could protect her, but you can't do anything rash here, Perseus. Too much is at stake."

"I know." The need to confront Hyperion was still there, but now he was trying to figure a plan out to protect her in other ways than attacking a titan.

It took a while and much debating but they finally settled on something that could be used in multiple ways. Aigle was scared when Percy told her of Hyperion's designs, but still took much convincing and only gave in when she was satisfied that it was a very temporary situation.

There was a counsel called by Iapetus later that night.

_

**A.N. Ok so that was a longer wait for the update, kinda sorry but not really to be completely honest lol**

**Still having fun updating so don't worry about me not continuing or anything, it's just a hobby among several hobbies that take up large amounts of time each so, sometimes theres one that suffers.**

**Review and let me know whatcha think, I kind of really want them on this one because i feel like i wrote in a different style (faster changes of perspective and more... review of the past than present conversation) kind of, not intentionally i guess but it came out how it did, let me know if you liked it, hated it, and if so tell me so i can do my best to avoid doing so again.**

**To SpartanBoy: Well thanks and sorry :D**

**To Rainbows: I'll keep it at no for Ouranos in this story, sequel where he's the evil dude sounds kinda dope tbh so thats on the table for sure. And keep the host of Kronos(if there will be one even) shrouded in mystery. :) Also i'm familiar with Pluto'sdaughter, kinda got on to her stories a while after she stopped updating so never read some of her unfinished stories up to their current end. super glad anaklusmos is back tho.**

**To Kyuubi: gods will turn, not all, but you're right on who makes the most sense, plenty of reason for Hephaestus to hate Zeus or Hera or both depending on which myths you take from or the ones you make lol. definitely gonna up the ante on amount of demigods, i want a war to be fought.**

**So that's it for this one follow and fav if you want. review if ya got something to say, i'll even take flames, i find that shit funny and i havent gotten any yet :D**

**Peace.**

**P.S. I'm hoping to update Power next if i can figure out something for the next chapter to work... otherwise it'll be this****.**

**Peace x 2**


	7. Chapter VII

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**

"So you plan to just travel to Delos, seal Leto's fealty, have her summon her children and attempt to gain their loyalty to our cause as well?" Iapetus played off as if he had not been part of the creation of this plan.

"Yes, it is time to continue making strides in the war effort. Dionysus was the beginning, a weakling we did not care if he survived on either side, the twins have been more active than most other gods for millenia now, and they were not there to fight the first war. They are not prejudiced against us by grudge." Perseus saw Hyperion almost smirk at the floor and almost threw the plan to the wayside just to wipe it off his face with his sword right then.

"When I get back, we WILL be making efforts of recruitment of the demigods as soon as possible. It is Kronos' will to have them on our side and mold our hidden world into a true golden age for all who wish to live in it."

"You will be going alone?" Phoebe questioned, she missed her daughter Leto and it had been long since she had seen her grandchildren.

"I believe that to be best for now. Leto will be protection enough from her children. And if she does not agree with our designs there will be no need to call on the Twins. Any who wish to argue for this to not be done at all, speak your words now." The council had stopped paying attention after the demigods had been brought up, going into their own conversations, but those that were still following voiced no concern. Perseus glanced at Iapetus in relief. The meeting was closed soon after and Percy found Hyperion this time.

"Hyperion!" He called out.

"You wish to speak with me now, Jackson?" He snarled out.

"When I come back, i think we need to have a heart to heart yeah? Clear the air between us." His expression showed no sign of sincerity in his words but Hyperion's pride saw it as Perseus' future self begging for forgiveness of his rash words.

"When do you return?" He asked.

"Whenever this is completed." Hyperion grinned to himself, it would be easy to setup an accident for the Hesperide, with the dragon she watched being the most likely to happen.

"Good luck, then. As much as the thought of working with any of the gods displeases me, I must admit we are lower in numbers than they are and the twins would be some of the more difficult enemies. Although that sun god would be easy for me to take care of! Hah!" Percy just stared as the titan got lost in thoughts of killing Apollo and taking his chariot for himself.

They separated ways and Percy returned to his room to find Aigle clutching a bag as she sat on their bed, waiting for him. Iapetus came in with him. She ran up and hugged him.

"Well?" She asked worriedly.

"We leave tonight, no chances for him to get to you, alone."

"Okay," She spoke quietly. "Percy?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when... When you said you loved me?"

"Of course. Why?" He stepped closer to her.

"Can you say it again?" Percy leaned down to kiss her before pulling her into a hug and softly whispering the three words in her ear.

They had soon gathered all they needed and grouped up with Iapetus. A flash of light and the three disappeared.

_

They stood on the shores of Delos with the waves gently caressing the sand. Aigle gripped at Percy's hand as they started moving inland.

"She truly can protect me from Him?" She questioned.

"She _will_ protect you, and should He find you, she will contact me, as long as she agrees to join us." Iapetus was less concerned for her safety than Percy was, but it was still in his mind.

"Which she will, if she agrees we remove her from her island in due time, as long as the gods rule she stays shackled to this place forever. I would join in a heartbeat." Percy tightened his hold on Aigle's hand for a moment to reassure her.

"Let us hope she is in agreement, then."

They had stepped into the treeline for barely a moment, and all three could tell there were eyes plastered on their movements at all times, but they kept moving at the same pace.

"Why do you trample through my home?" The voice seemed to travel through the air, not letting any of them to track it's location. Percy shared a look with Iapetus, then began speaking.

"We seek an audience with you. We have a proposal, that we think will be to your liking."

"And what would three strangers think to offer me before they offer their names?" They still couldn't find the voice.

"We are not all strangers, Niece. It has been long since you have seen me though, it would be difficult to remember me at this point."

"Family has never meant much among immortals, however you do feel familiar. Not Hyper-"

"Iapetus." Percy cut in before she could finish saying that name, "He is Iapetus and I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Kronos."

He felt the titaness focus on him, the pressure around his brain was all too similar to the headaches he had been trained to get used to when he was younger.

"Interesting, mortal, partially. However there is a third is there not? What is your name?"

"I am Aigle, a Hesperide." She spoke quietly, she hadn't been able to muster much confidence since she learned of Hyperion's intent to murder her.

"Mmm, and what have you three travelled all this way to offer me?" The voice settled behind them, and they spun as one to see a woman appearing in her late twenties, fully nude, standing shorter than them all, browinish red hair framed a slightly freckled pale face, features all angled and sharp, eyes a shocking shade of green.

"Something the gods have not offered in millenia. Eventual freedom."

"Eventual? And for what in exchange?" Her head cocked to the side and she strolled around them.

"Eventual, yes, once we have made our presence known to the gods, we will remove the bonds that hold you here. In exchange we only require your loyalty and for you to call your children here, to discuss with me their side of the coming war."

"You risk exposing yourselves to them?"

"Soon, yes. They are worth the risk, and even though we would rather the gods not know just yet, we are still prepared for them to do so."

"Walk with me." She strode passed them, not acknowledging their presence any more than to not touch them.

"Percy..." Aigle spoke. Roused from his thoughts, he turned to look at her.

"Eyes to the side." Percy grinned at her.

"Same goes for you, yea?" She blushed and refused to meet his eyes anymore.

_

Luke's gaze washed over Bianca's form approvingly. She looked more comfortable than she was yesterday. Now she held her sword confidently, moved her feet without hesitation, struck without giving massive tells away and her looseness allowed her to block his attacks consistently. Luke had been one of the best swordfighters in camp, trained since he was young. It was how he had tried to make a name for himself, but noone seemed to care, not even his siblings, and certainly not his father. Bianca was new to fightng, he could tell, but she was apparently a quick learner and had it in her blood. She was already holding her own against him, and fought with a hidden strength. He was thouroughly impressed with her ability.

They both fought with a sheen of sweat on their skin, circling each other with their swords held in front of them, her sword was shorter to accomadate her size, but it was no less deadly. Luke struck experimentally at her side and was easily blocked, but he kept her sword there by pressing on and stepping closer, forcing Bianca to backstep and lose some of her balance. He disengaged and swung at her with an overhead strike, this time her sword moved more desperately to protect herself. She swung their swords off to the side and in an attempt to gain room, struck inside his guard, but she didn't make contact as he was already moving out of her reach. This time, Bianca pressed her advantage and took precise stabs and sweeping cuts. Finally their blades locked at the hilts, Bianca's on top of his when Luke grinned widely and spun his blade over hers and pushed down forcing her to drop her blade, before pulling his sword back up and placing it at her neck.

"Taught myself that move. Great jo-!"

"Castellan!" A loud voice called from the doorway. "Stop playing around with the girl. Your presence is required by the council." And Hyperion left without another word.

"Well, he looked especially pissed off. Probably not saying much though. That was a great spar, Bianca. See ya later!" Luke ran out the door as he toweled himself off.

Tisiphone watched on from the distance and almost rolled her eyes as she could practically taste the hormones rolling off the naive girl.

"She meets _one_ demigod!" She grumbled to herself. "I could just eat him and get it over with..."

"Huh?" Bianca asked her. "What was that?"

Tisiphone just stared at her.

**A.N. Honestly happy with that one, I know it's a little shorter****, but it helps to have something to continue with into next chapter.** **I think i've made it fairly clear that Leto will be joining them, not sure if next chapter will include Artemis and Apollo negotiations or if i save that for later, feel like with the way ive worded it, it is capable of happening at a later date without really being a plot hole. So next chapter meet the twins or have me let Percy be smart and wait? Just so you know, i will make decisions myself but reviews might sway me to feel one way, no certainties from me tho.**

**So r****eview maybe? please? I am thirsty :D**

**Kyuubi7: Sure thing!**

**Spartanboy: Thanks :)**

**Rainbows: Agreed and thanks!**

**Peace and all that shit.**

**Post self-edit, less happy with it but i enjoyed writing it and that's all i care about, i hope you enjoy and it's just me being overly self-critical :D**


	8. Chapter VIII

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO.**_

Leto led them to a large cave entrance, somewhere near the middle of the island. Beckoning them to follow her inside, she glided into the pitch blackness. Percy's skin prickled at his inability to see. There was a silver spark of light, and a candle lit up the room with more light than a light bulb could offer. She stood in front of them shamelessly, she had no reason to feel awkward because of her nakedness. Percy's eyes found a table and chairs behind the titaness and a bed further behind with a strange curtain cutting off the rest of the cave.

"Please sit." Their hostess' voice seemed oddly cheery all the sudden, compared to the serious, threatening tone it held earlier. Iapetus was the first to move into one of the chairs, followed closely by the other two on their ambassadorial quest.

"You left something out of what I will be doing should I side with you. What is it?"

Aigle turned her head to look at Percy, heart beat erratically thumping against her chest, but Percy held the Titaness' gaze.

"It is less of part of our deal as it would be a favor-"

"Favors are owed favors, what are you willing to give for this extraneous... thing?"

"What do you want along with your freedom?" Leto turned away from them, facing the curtain.

"I have grown used to this island prison. In fact it is my home, but exploring the outside world after so long would be fascinating. I would still return here after any adventures, and for that it would need to be safe. Apollo has left me alone, weaponless and my magic does not hurt Python-" A rumbling hissing sound echoed from beyond the curtain, "A part of my curse from the Queen of the Gods. The serpent has been respawned from the pit to antagonize me. I have managed to put a barrier here to protect myself from the snake. Kill it now and you will have your favor and my agreement to your earlier proposition."

"That's it? Finally I can just kill something to solve my problems. Consider it done."

"Walk through the curtain, it will not stop you."

He walked through before Aigle could get her objection out, but he could still hear her berating Iapetus to just let him go off on his own, and then Iapetus holding her back from following him. Perseus looked at the time on his watch, before it transformed into the sword that had tasted immortal blood. The cave was dark, barely a hint of light except what came from the tiny cracks in the ceiling that stood at least fifty feet above him. It was strange that his heartrate slowed in this type of scenario. He felt relaxed, ready to take on the world.

That was when he was sent careening deeper into the cave as something smashed into his back. The wind was knocked out of his lungs. He was still gasping for air when he heard the mix of a growl and a hiss next to his ear. Without even looking, he tumbled forward, out of reach of the jaws snapping shut around what had been his body. The faint glow of his sword caught his eye and he lunged toward it, his hand closing around the handle, just as he felt something grip his ankle tightly. He was whipped back around and slammed into the ground, the grip never loosening. His vision swam but he was able to make out the form of what looked like a fifty fifty mix of dragon and snake standing over him. Saliva dripped down it's razor sharp teeth onto his body. It was smaller than he expected but it was still large, just over ten feet tall with its feet on the ground and at least fifteen feet long with surprisingly long and spindly sets of limbs.

It had a long snout full of six inch or longer dagger like teeth. For a moment fear racked his brain and he stopped moving, then they both moved at the same time, teeth flying straight for his face and his sword swinging for the beast's arm that was holding onto his leg. The curse of Achilles protected him from the deadly claws, but the pressure building was bound to break bone eventually. His sword reached Python's arm, cutting nearly halfway through it, before the thick bone stopped it, gaining him enough time to roll away as the monster screeched in pain, the blade chewing away at its blood quickly causing the veins close to the injury blacken and pop out in the skin.

He was barely up on one knee and he had to defend himself again from the serpent's teeth, moving to the side and swiping at its face to back it away, scoring a solid cut through the hardest of its scales. It hissed and pulled away to get a safer look at the intruder. Strange as he looked to the serpent, even stranger Python seemed to the demi-titan. The area they stood in now was circular and only had one opening currently behind Python. Percy took a step to his left, sword held in front with both hands, ready to defend or attack. The giant serpent moved right, starting to open up his escape route if it would be needed. His left hand retracted from his blade and he held it, clenched into a tight fist, behind his back. His fist hid the bright gold shine from Python's eyes, all it could do was sense a build-up of energy coming from behind its adversary. It attempted to cut it off by lunging forward with a screech, claws and teeth extended to kill.

Before it reached Percy, he released his power and time slowed to a crawl for Python. It was moving through the air slower than a sloth, jaws wide and eyes wider. Perseus cautiously walked up to the beast. No matter what it was massive and always dangerous. He stopped right at its neck, just behind the head. Lifting his sword with both hands up above his head, he brought it down on Python's neck slicing into the scales, not deep enough to kill it, but it did free the beast from his power. Percy wasn't prepared for that as its shoulder crashed into his chest sending him slamming into the wall again. The curse of the styx protected him from the pain, but he was still reeling and trying to stand straight when teeth clenched onto his sword arm, hard. He could feel his bones about to give in, no matter that his skin was invulnerable. With a shout, he grabbed the serpents upper jaw with his left hand, using his right to push down and left to pull up, he fought against its jaws to pry it open, his muscles bulged and strained until it gave way, and he broke its jaw.

He scrambled back and grabbed his arm, feeling the pain and soreness of having his bones squished. He looked up at the snake as it shook its body, worsening the wound on its neck with each shake, sending blood flying to coat the walls with gore. Its jaw hung loosely and a terrible sound emanated from its maw. Percy knew he had won the fight already from the fear in its eyes and he pushed closer, Python reeling away, but now the exit was behind Percy, offering no escape to the snake. He switched sword hands, flourishing _Vengeance_, having been forced to learn to wield with either. Python was backed against the cave wall, only option being through the demititan that had ruined its day. Letting out the worst cry yet, it launched itself once again, but this time Percy wasn't going to play with it. With perfect timing he stepped to the right and let Python impale the sword into its own brain, through its mouth, bursting into golden dust for the second time. _Vengeance_ transformed back to its watch form and Percy grabbed his right arm, gritting his teeth together.

"Fuck. That stings." He hissed out.

___

"He is dead." Leto spoke in a completely neutral tone.

"What?!" Aigle yelled out, "No, he can't be! Iapet-"

"Python. She meant Python, αστεράκι." Percy spoke in a tired voice. He quickly found himself holding his lover up with his unhurt arm, keeping her from falling to the ground. "I'm okay. Really." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Never let anyone scare me like that again, alright?"

Percy just grinned and continued to hold her, knowing there would be many scares in their future, enjoying the moment.

_

αστεράκι: means little star in greek according to google. Aigle's name means dazzling light and the zoe connection, even though she isn't a constellation in this story... yet ;)

_

Luke stood in the midst of the Titans' thrones, kneeling and waiting to be addressed. Most were ignoring him, carrying on their own conversations or just staring off into their own versions of space. But there were several pairs of eyes locked onto him. Hyperion, Iapetus, Prometheus, and then the golden eyes of the only demi-titan in the room, whose face held a smile big enough to fit on any of the full Titans.

"My new friend!" Perseus began. "We have called you, for your expertise on the happenings inside Camp Half-Blood and all things demigod related. We wish to begin our recruitment campaign as soon as possible, and you shall be spearheading it, tell us what you need, time, supplies, you name it and it will be yours. Also please stand, some may like to hold onto their superiority complexes, but I like to think we are all equal in our quest to reclaim what is rightfully ours." Luke stood up slowly, thinking of what he would need.

"Some form of transportation, from here to the camp and back." He paused.

"Um, a way to communicate with any that wish to stay as spies, and um, some satyrs or monsters that can track unclaimed demigods in the mortal world that won't harm them and return them to us for training and shelter. Weapons for those that aren't lucky enough to have their own, and a place for them to stay."

"It will be done. Take the night to rest, and find me in the morning for your requests." Luke bowed his head and left the room. He heard Perseus speak to Hyperion: "If you would be so kind to walk with me, I believe we can have our discussion now."

Luke lay back on his bed, eyes wide open, a grin on his face looking forward to the future, and seeing Annabeth again.

_

Perseus lead Hyperion to the same place Atlas had been grunting and toiling for ages, the place he went to speak to his father.

"You know." Hyperion started, "I admit I really didn't think you were up to the job that your position puts you in, perhaps I was right, for you to be calling me away to a private place to beg for my forgiveness. Maybe you are just some scared, power hungry little shit, who somehow wrapped _Kronos_ of all people around his finger and then moved onto Iapetus." Perseus reached for something on his wrist after gathering something from behind Kronos' sarcophagus. "Ah, you wish to give me an offering to placate me, how considerate." He continued, seeing the bag, Perseus had pulled out.

His left wrist glowed for a moment as he stopped the time on his watch and Hyperion's body stopped functioning. Perseus felt a wave of dizziness hit him, but made sure not to show it to Hyperion.

"I really thought you would have known me better by now, Hyperion. Do you know how _hard _it is to listen to you? But even that pales in comparison to how hard it is to freeze an immortal in time, your mind should be able to process this still, but your body is a useless pile of _shit_."

"_Vengeance_ here," He shook his watch on his wrist in front of his face, "Helps me channel my powers, but it needs to stay in its current form, so that weapon can't be used to get my threat across. But it's okay, because I have an old friend of yours to help enlighten you." Perseus opened the bag and slowly pulled the Master Bolt out, and if Hyperion's heart had been pumping, his heartrate would have skyrocketed.

"You clearly remember it. You see, Hyperion, Aigle is hidden away, safe from you, but you are not safe from me." A cruel smile found its way onto Perseus' face. He tapped his shoulder with the bolt and channeled the energy outward, zapping Hyperion's immobile body with enough energy to kill an elephant ten times over. He would survive it easily, but he could still feel pain and couldn't even scream it out of himself.

"Let me make myself clear, Hyperion." Percy dropped the spell for one second, allowing the titan to scream for a moment and fall to his kness, his mouth open in a desperate attempt to get the electricity to stop hurting him. His eyes were still wide open.

"I am focused on my tasks and what needs to happen, but when my own Uncle threatens the girl I love, well that is when I have to think on other things, such as how you should be dealt with. Iapetus has turned down the version where I put the bolt so far up your ass that I stab your brain and send you to Tartarus. One of my other favorites is for you to take Atlas' burden off his shoulders, we all know which one of you is stronger, and which one lasts longer of course. Pretty sure you'd be a one pump chump kinda deal with having to keep your father's corpse from fucking your mother's fast asleep form. Immortals are so fucking strange."

"I could have you pledge yourself to me on Khaos, but my father would probably not like that, so I have to make this nice and permanent scar." Tendrils of lightning popped out like static electricity. Perseus held the Master Bolt to Hyperion's crotch and even in the Titan's frozen form, he could feel the panic. He pulled back, before stabbing it straight into his Uncle's manly bits and letting loose and explosion of power from the bolt.

He released Hyperion and the Titan crumbled to ground in agony.

"I swear to Khaos if you don't leave Aigle alone, my father and Iapetus will not hold me back from sending you to the depths of Tartarus. Take him away."

The wind spirits lifted the wounded titan and flung him off the mountain.

"That was... extremely unpleasant." Iapetus appeared in front of him.

"He is lucky."

"I am not so sure about that." He grimaced.

"Well, he should have learnt his lesson at the least." Percy sat down heavily, chugging down a healthy amount of nectar. "That took a lot out of me."

"You just made an immortal your plaything, Percy."

"A stupid immortal, but yeah, felt kinda good." He grinned up at his Uncle.

"Be vigilant." And he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

_

**A.N.** **So only one review from a dude witha funny but offensive name. A little disappointing but whatever. Thanks to all readers silent or vocal.**

**THICCESTFA G O O T: Really dude? :D But anyway thanks for the review, here's t****he what comes next you ordered :)**

**Thanks for follows and favs and all that, please review.**

**PEACE.**

**Also does this bump the story up to M or nah?**


End file.
